Cartas a Lily
by blackie-girls
Summary: James se imaginaba la sonrisa con la que su amor pelirrojo recibiría su sobre, aunque en su respuesta ,si la hubiese, todo sería una extensión de la boca de Lily. JPxLE. Oneshot.


Hola nuevamente. Hacia ya bastante tiempo que no escribía una sola palabra, o mejor dicho, que no publicaba una sola palabra. Pero me di cuenta de que no soy capaz de escribir mis otros fics, _por ahora_ al menos, pero lo voy a intentar.

* * *

Amaba a Lily Evans. Durarte los meses de verano, aquellos dos meses que separaron el sexto del séptimo año, el fervor y la obsesión de James habían crecido al mismo ritmo que lo había hecho su cabello. No estaba seguro de si era por su forma de caminar, o la manera en que su pelo bailaba con el aire los días ventosos, o la alegría con la que sus ojos lo habían mirado al bajar del tren que un año más los alejó de Hogwarts, la felicidad de no verlo durante un largo verano, eterno para James. Esa alegría de Lily, que James no supo interpretar hasta dos horas más tarde de haber dejado la enorme y brillante estación, lo motivó más que ninguna otra cosa: el próximo año no solo sería el último año en Hogwarts, aquel enorme castillo en el que habían crecido, y que pronto abandonarían, sino que sería el último año en el que vería a Lily si no lograba convencerla de sus sentimientos. Él no sería capaz de privarse de los pequeños (y secretos) placeres que le provocaban ver como ella se irritaba cada vez que él abría la boca para dedicarle unas palabras bonitas, o lo dulce que se veía cuando descansaba en los sillones de la sala común, simplemente riéndose con sus amigas o concentrándose en alguno de esos enormes libros que tanto la entretenían.

Todos esos pequeños motivos, que sumados formaban uno solo, demasiado fuerte como para luchar contra él, fueron los que lo impulsaron a empezar a escribirle. Si, después de superar las dificultades que le presentó su gran amigo Remus Lupin cuando él inocentemente le pidió la dirección de su amiga en común (o intento de amiga, en el caso de James), y después de que Remus se negara a dársela porque Lily se sentiría realmente molesta al enterarse, y James tuviera que conseguirla a la fuerza, decidió que era el momento de mandarle una carta, pero no una carta normal, de esas que los magos se escriben y son transportadas por lechuzas, que suelen golpetear en las ventanas( sino son de esas lechuzas que se estampan contra ellas) hasta que alguien sale a recibir su correo, sino que una de esas que utilizan los muggles, que meten en un buzón y esperan a que, pasado más de un día, un señor vestido de uniforme les entregue en sus casas a los destinatarios.

La primera carta que le envió fue una carta sencilla, sin demasiadas pretensiones, ya que lo único que James intentaba era entrar en contacto con Lily. Se imaginaba la sonrisa con la que su amor pelirrojo recibiría su sobre, aunque en su respuesta ( si la hubiese) todo sería una extensión de la boca de Lily ( Potter, no sé de donde sacaste mi dirección. Potter, no vuelvas a escribirme. Potter, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que leer cartas tuyas. Potter, ver como mi gato se pelea con las pelusas es más interesante que lo que me puedas decir). Pero todo eso eran simples excusas, palabras que se lleva el viento (según James, claro).

James, realmente asombrado un domingo a la mañana (cuatro días más tarde de cuando Lily recibió la carta), le robó apresuradamente un sobre blanco, simple, a la luchaza pequeña y gris que lo esperaba en su ventana. El animal, de enormes ojos, lo miraba con aburrimiento, esperando ansioso a que el joven mago le quitara un peso de encima (como si realmente el sobre pesara mucho). La carta de Lily era contundente, clara:

_Potter – _leyó él en voz alta – _no creas que voy a gastar en correo para contestar tus cartas – _la letra de Lily, normalmente cuidada y perfectamente legible, salpicaba el papel con garabatos, intentos de palabras deformes que, a pesar de sus ansiosas expectativas, no lograron desilusionar a James. Él sabía que era un intento más de ella de esconder sus sentimientos hacia él. Todos esos "_Potter, porqué no te tiras de cabeza al lago y te ahogas", _y aquellos "_no hace falta que me hables, Potter, no vamos a ir juntos a Hosmeade" _no eran más que pretextos para confundirlo, ya que, después de todo, nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos.

_Además – _continuó leyendo – _te pido que no me escribas, es más, te exijo que no vuelvas a mandarme una carta, ¡ya bastante tengo con tener que verte la cara en Hogwarts!_

Ay, Lily, Lily, ¡que ingenuas se veían tus palabras a través de los ojos de James! Las fervientes ilusiones de él se veían alimentadas por cada una de las palabras (que a muchos resultarían) decepcionantes, salvo que, lo que diferencia a James de esos muchos, es el increíble tamaño de su ego.

Atrevidas palabras mancharon la segunda carta de James, y lo mismo hicieron en la sexta, y la décima. Proposiciones directas, aquellas cosas que ya habían salido de su boca tantas veces, nunca antes dichas con sentimientos verdaderos, que no los reservaba para nadie más que no fuera ella, y solo ella.

James esperaba ansioso el comienzo del nuevo y último curso. Su ilusión había crecido enormemente respecto a ello: estaba seguro de lo que había logrado durante aquel verano caluroso, del que gran parte de sus horas había pasado sentado en aquel escritorio de madera, pegado a la ventana grande de su habitación desde la que se podía ver el jardín, desnudando sus sentimientos en aquellas hojas dedicadas a ella.

Lily, por su parte, había recibido día tras día, sintiéndose cada vez más molesta, toda la correspondencia que James le había dedicado. Las cartas de James, cada vez más largas y pesadas (según su punto de vista) empezaron a aburrirla enseguida, provocando un acelerado proceso de abandono a las respuestas. Todo lo que ella tuviera que responderle (y si, era mucho), se lo diría a la cara, lo que evitaría que su pobre lechuza gastara energías en vano.

* * *

¿te gustó? dejame un review y James te lo responde.


End file.
